Raphael Sbarge
|birthplace = New York City, NY |family = Jeanne Button Sbarge Stephen Arnold Sbarge Gracie Sbarge Django Sbarge |yearsactive = 1983-present }}Raphael Sbarge is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Kaidan Alenko in the science-fiction action-role-playing third-person-shooter series Mass Effect. Biography Sbarge was born in New York City, New York, as the only child to an eccentric theatrical family. His mother Jeanne was a Broadway costume designer, and his father Stephen was a writer, artist, filmmaker, and author of the acclaimed History of Architecture, which is used globally at universities. He was named after an Italian painter and architect of the High Renaissance. He began working in show business when he was four years old, on a then-new PBS show called Sesame Street. When he was thirteen, Sbarge decided to become an actor and found an agent, started work almost immediately. When he was sixteen, he starred in his first Broadway show, The Curse of the Aching Heart. By the time he was eighteen years old, just days after graduating high school, he flew to Chicago, Illinois, to costar in Risky Business with Tom Cruise. Sbarge starred in five Broadway shows, ranging from a sweet and romantic lead in Ah, Wilderness to a killer suffering from dissociative personality disorder in Voices in the Dark to a homosexual son in The Twilight of the Golds. He has performed on stage with numerous movie stars and won the LA Drama Critics Award for his role in the Matrix Theater, the San Francisco Circle Critics Award for his leading performance in Twilight of the Golds, a Garland Award for his leading role in Twilight of the Golds, and the FANY Award (Broadway's People's Choice Award) for his role in Voices in the Dark. After moving to Los Angeles, California, in the mid-1980s, Sbarge appeared in several TV projects such as A Streetcar named Desire, then starred in the miniseries Billionaire Boys Club as well as the movies My Science Project and Vision Quest. Over the years, he appeared in over thirty films, including Independence Day, Pearl Harbor, Message in a Bottle, and The Assassination of Richard Nixon. Other TV movie roles include Breast Men, Introducing Dorothy Dandridge, and Murder 101. He later became a series regular on The Guardian. Sbarge has also made over 100 guest appearances, including recurring roles on Dexter, Big Love, Prison Break, and Private Practice; and guest-starring roles on CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Grey's Anatomy, 24, CSI: NY, Profiler, and Star Trek Voyager, among many others. On Criminal Minds Sbarge first appeared in the Suspect Behavior episode "Two of a Kind", in which he portrayed serial killer and abductor Davis Scolfield. He then reappeared on Criminal Minds proper, portraying psychotic spree killer and abductor Carl Finster in "Magnificent Light". Filmography *The Blacklist (2019) as Ned Green *NCIS: New Orleans (2019) as Jeff Grassley *The Good Doctor (2018) as Edward Austin Thomas *Once Upon a Time (2011-2018) as Doctor Archie Hopper/Jiminy Cricket (46 episodes) *MacGyver (2018) as Ralph Jericho *Blue Bloods (2018) as Mickey Rodansky *Wisdom of the Crowd (2017) as Isaac Wallace *Longmire (2017) as Agent Decker (3 episodes) *Calico Queens (2017) as Innkeeper Thomas *Law & Order True Crime (2017) as Jon Conte (2 episodes) *The Night Shift (2017) as VA Doctor *Bates Motel (2017) as George Lowery *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2010-2017) as Attorney Harold Timmons/Wayne Hankett (2 episodes) *Murder in the First (2014-2016) as David Molk (32 episodes) *The Duel (2016) as Doctor Morris *Better Call Saul (2016) as Charles McGill, Sr. *Elementary (2016) as Richard Davenport *NCIS: Los Angeles (2016) as Leo Chadmont *iZombie (2015) as Richard Di Palma *Hawaii Five-0 (2015) as Sam Alexander *Stalker (2015) as Drew Summers *Lantern City (2014) as Kendal Kornick *Vultures in the Void (2014) as The Chief (voice) *Scorpion (2014) as Curator Paulson *Taken Away (2014) as Chief of Staff *Necessary Roughness (2013) as Carl Weber (2 episodes) *Perception (2013) as Jerry Brockner *Castle (2013) as Dr. Darrell Meeks *Chicago Fire (2013) as Larry Herrmann *Monday Mornings (2013) as Mr. Cooper *The Good Wife (2013) as Mr. Jaffer *Criminal Minds - "Magnificent Light" (2012) TV episode - Carl Finster *Mass Effect 3 (2012) as Kaidan Alenko (voice) *Drop Dead Diva (2011) as Donny Gibson *Law & Order: LA (2011) as Dennis Ackroyd *The Secret Life of the American Teenager (2010-2011) as Dave (2 episodes) *No Ordinary Family (2011) as Detective O'Bannon *Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior - "Two of a Kind" (2011) TV episode - Davis Scolfield *Detroit 1-8-7 (2011) as Marcus Wiler *Burn Notice (2010) as Pete Jackman *NCIS (2010) as Rupert Kritzer *Dexter (2010) as Jim McCourt (3 episodes) *The Defenders (2010) as Walter *Rizzoli & Isles (2010) as Mr. Davis *Lie to Me (2010) as Richard Prosser *Medium (2010) as Josh Berryman *Mass Effect 2 (2010) as Staff Commander Kaidan Alenko (voice) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004-2010) as Donald Fiore/Aaron Laner (2 episodes) *Heroes (2009) as Sheriff Werner *The Mentalist (2009) as Hollis Dunninger *Hawthorne (2009) as Doug Gache *Dollhouse (2009) as Richard *The Young and the Restless (2009) as Agent Aucker (6 episodes) *Prison Break (2008-2009) as Ralph Becker (6 episodes) *Eleventh Hour (2009) as Dr. Matthew Kaplan *Big Love (2009) as Rob O'Hare *Last of the Ninth (2009) as Allan Wells *Ghost Whisperer (2008) as Larry Jones *Gemini Division (2008) as Cpl. Ryder *Shark (2008) as Christopher Hoffs *Man Maid (2008) as Mason van Metcalf *Gardens of the Night (2008) as Mr. Whitehead *Journeyman (2007) as Aeden Bennett (2 episodes) *Mass Effect (2007) as Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko (voice) *Bones (2007) as Doug Doyley *Cold Case (2007) as Henry Raymes *Grey's Anatomy (2007) as Paul (2 episodes) *Medal of Honor: Vanguard (2007) as Pvt. Mike Slauson/Allied Soldiers (voice) *Eyes (2007) as Sam Solomon *24 (2007) as Ray Wallace (4 episodes) *Random! Cartoons (2007) as Willy (voice) *CSI: Miami (2006) as Larry Fremont *The Work and the Glory III: A House Divided (2006) as Parley Pratt *Standoff (2006) as Donald Leeson *The Closer (2006) as Derek Draper *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) as Professor Zei/Additional Voices (voice) *Justice League (2006) as Deadman/Boston Brand (voice) *Nip/Tuck (2005) as Silas Prine *Numb3rs (2005) as Malcolm Galway *The Work and the Glory II: American Zion (2005) as Parley Pratt *Threshold (2005) as Richard Tate *Just Legal (2005) as Pa Ross/Father Ross (2 episodes) *Better Days (2005) as Brian McGuire *CSI: NY (2005) as District Attorney Latham (2 episodes) *ER (2005) as Mr. Kirkendall (2 episodes) *Star Wars: Republic Commando (2005) as Delta 62 "Scorch" (voice) *Inconceivable (2005) as Bob Brewer *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords (2004) as Carth Onasi (voice) *EverQuest II (2004) as Generic Gnome Enemy/Generic Skeleton Enemy/Generic Troll Enemy (voice) *Without a Trace (2004) as Leo Cota *Crossing Jordan (2004) as Phil *The Guardian (2001-2004) as Jake Straka (67 episodes) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) as Carth Onasi (voice) *Home Room (2002) as Det. Macready *Six Feet Under (2001) as Father Clark *Pearl Harbor (2001) as Kimmel's Aide *Critic's Choice (2001) as Clark James (short) *Diagnosis Murder (2000) as Dr. Heart *Profiler (1999-2000) as Danny Burke (4 episodes) *Judging Amy (2000) as Paul Brody *Ally McBeal (2000) as Attorney *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) as Dellis Tantor (voice) *Roughnecks: The Starship Troopers Chronicles (2000) as Lieutenant Bernstein *ATF (1999) as Director Hale's Assistant *Introducing Dorothy Dandridge (1999) as Vegas Hotel Manager *Shiloh 2: Shiloh Season (1999) as Dr. Collins (uncredited) *Charmed (1999) as Brent Miller *The Fair (1999) as Cory *Nash Bridges (1999) as Jim Edwards *Message in a Bottle (1999) as Andy *Vengeance Unlimited (1999) as Steve Bazini *Will & Grace (1999) as Alex *Two-Eleven (1999) as Alec Delaney *BASEketball (1998) as Minnesota Spokesman (uncredited) *Grim Fandango (1998) as Terry Malloy/1st Mayan Mechanic/Ensign Arnold (voice) *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron (1998) as Dack Ralter (voice) *Breast Men (1997) as Larson's Lawyer *Dharma & Greg (1997) as Agent Gerson *The Parent 'Hood (1997) as Douglas *Quicksilver Highway (1997) as Kerry Parker/Bill Hogan *Viper (1997) as Timothy Ramsay *Party of Five (1997) as Paul Archer *Babes in Toyland (1997) as Tom Piper (voice) *Dark Skies (1996) as Mark Simonson *NYPD Blue (1996) as Fred *The Pretender (1996) as Jeffrey Baytos *7th Heaven (1996) as Steve *Independence Day (1996) as Commander/Tech *Deadly Web (1996) as Barry *Star Trek: Voyager (1996) as Michael Jonas (5 episodes) *Murder, She Wrote (1990-1995) as Peter Franklin/Stephen Thurlow (3 episodes) *Nowhere Man (1995) as Dr. Moen *SeaQuest 2032 (1995) as Avatar *The Hidden II (1993) as MacLachlan *Carnosaur (1993) as "Doc" Smith *Sirens (1993) as Jeremy Beecher *A Message from Holly (1992) as Guy Welks *Sisters (1992) as Jim Atwater *Final Verdict (1991) as Al Boyd *Murder 101 (1991) as Robert Miner *Back to Hannibal: The Return of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn (1990) as Tom Sawyer *Cold Dog Soup (1990) as Guy in Park with Dog *Monsters (1990) as Alex *So Proudly We Hail (1990) as Henry *Quantum Leap (1990) as Will *Riding the Edge (1989) as Matt *The Cosby Show (1988) as Mr. Jenkins *Miracle Mile (1988) as Chip (voice) *Billionaire Boys Club (1987) as Eric Fairmont *Werewolf (1987) as Theodore "Ted" Nichols *Cracked Up (1987) as Chris *Baby Girl Scott (1987) as Dr. Nelman *Prison for Children (1987) as John Parsons *Better Days (1986) as Brian McGuire (11 episodes) *My Man Adam (1985) as Adam Swit *My Science Project (1985) as Sherman *Vision Quest (1985) as Schmoozler *A Streetcar Named Desire (1984) as The Collector *Risky Business (1983) as Glenn *Abuse (1983) as Thomas *Murder in the First (1983) as Molk 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People